Chivo expiatorio
by Gilrasir
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione decidió seguir a su olfato para cazar y atrapar a un peligroso asesino en serie, sin saber la horrible verdad al final del camino. Escrito para el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".</html>
1. Señales

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Todo lo demás sí, incluyendo las tonterías que escupen mis neuronas XD.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chivo expiatorio<br>****Prólogo**

—¿Tiene la información que le pedí?

El sujeto cubierto con una capa de aspecto pesado le tendió un sobre al hombre oculto por las sombras del callejón.

—¿Tiene el dinero?

El otro hombre sacó una bolsa de monedas de su bolsillo. Se la entregó al tipo de la capa sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Espero haberle sido de utilidad —dijo, antes que un estampido retumbara en los edificios aledaños. Unos ladridos rasgaron el silencio subsecuente. El hombre guardó el sobre en el bolsillo donde antes había una suma exorbitante de dinero. No le importó de todas maneras. El sujeto con el que sostuvo el furtivo intercambio era un experto en su rubro y sus tarifas estaban a la altura de su habilidad.

No había nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Otro estampido hizo que los perros volvieran a pregonar sus cánticos en la noche temprana.

**Parte I: Señales**

Hermione Granger leía El Profeta con una expresión de disgusto en su cara. La primera plana hablaba acerca de un horrible asesinato en una casa ubicada en el Valle de Godric. No había ninguna pista que apuntara al culpable, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo un representante del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Aquello venía a significar que su descanso acababa de terminar.

Y como confirmación de su reciente epifanía, una cara apareció en medio de las llamas provenientes de su chimenea.

—¿Señorita Granger? ¿Se encuentra usted en casa?

Hermione arrugó la cara. Conocía bastante bien esa voz abombada y profunda. Pese a que sabía lo que venía a continuación, eso no le prohibió sentirse un poco frustrada.

—Señor Matthews —dijo ella con cara de resignación—. ¿Qué necesita de mí?

—Éste no es el canal adecuado para la clase de conversación que quiero tener —replicó la cabeza del señor Matthews con un poco de impaciencia—. Por favor, quiero que acuda en este mismo momento al Ministerio. Le explicaré los detalles cuando estemos en la escena.

Pese a que Hermione sabía, o al menos intuía, a lo que se estaba refiriendo su jefe, no pudo evitar formular la pregunta que se coló por su garganta sin permiso de su conciencia.

—¿En la escena?

—Sí, en la escena del crimen, señorita Granger —clarificó el señor Matthews, un poco desconcertado con la actitud de su experta forense—. ¿No ha leído las noticias? Ha habido un asesinato en el Valle de Godric.

Hermione exhaló aire, resignada. Hasta allí llegaron sus vacaciones.

* * *

><p>La sala de estar gozaba de una cualidad mortecina cuando Hermione y Samuel Matthews llegaron al lugar donde había tenido lugar el espantoso crimen. Ambos arrojaron más luz sobre el asunto y pudieron trabajar en mejores condiciones. En cuanto la estancia cobró vida, Hermione percibió algo fuera de lugar, como que no coincidía con lo que estaba viendo. Su jefe no se dio cuenta.<p>

—¿Lograron identificar a la víctima? —preguntó Hermione en tono profesional. Lamentaba que ya no pudiera estar en esa cena especial con su esposo —y en el sexo que aquello implicaba—, pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

—Los peritajes preliminares no arrojaron nada —respondió Matthews con un suspiro pesado—. La víctima no tiene su varita y —quien hablaba hizo una mueca de asco al mirar al cadáver— la identificación facial no es una opción.

Hermione compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia. Años de experiencia en el rubro le otorgaron dos beneficios: indolencia ante un crimen y una capacidad de observación sin parangón en todo el departamento.

—Sin embargo, hay otras formas de identificar a un difunto —dijo Hermione antes de inclinarse sobre el cuerpo para realizar un examen a fondo. Sin embargo, algo la pilló con la guardia baja. ¿Una persona muerta se comportaría de esa forma? Estaba acostumbrada a la fetidez de los cadáveres que llevasen unas horas sin vida, pero la inesperada sensación en su olfato no era para nada familiar.

—¿Halló algo de relevancia señorita Granger? —inquirió el señor Matthews con algo de apremio. Las presiones por la pronta resolución de un crimen eran constantes en el departamento y era difícil lidiar con ellas, sin importar cuán entrenados estuvieran sus hombres.

Hermione tardó en responder. La identidad del desgraciado dueño de casa pasó a un segundo plano. ¿Qué era este extraño aroma? ¿Por qué demonios ese cuerpo sin vida exudaba ese olor? Y la pregunta más difícil de responder: ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esa fragancia? Trató de concentrarse en el trabajo a mano, pero era una causa perdida. Hermione era una chica que se ganaba la vida resolviendo problemas y era lo que mejor hacía. Pero ese dilema la sedujo de una forma en que ni ella misma podía creer.

—¿Encontró algo? —apremió Matthews, con algo más de impaciencia.

Hermione tardó en responder. No sabía si su respuesta iba a desconcertar a su jefe o a enfurecerlo. Lo más probable fuera que se pusiese tan rojo como una frutilla. Al final se arriesgó.

—El cadáver tiene un olor raro. No huele como a descomposición.

—Que raro —admitió Matthews—. ¿Puede identificar el olor?

—Sí. Es más, es un aroma que percibo todo el tiempo.

—Sólo dígame a qué huele.

Hermione vaciló antes de responder. Se puso ligeramente colorada.

—Huele a cuero, señor.

El jefe de Hermione no dijo nada por un minuto completo antes de tomar la palabra. No se veía para nada contento con la actitud de su trabajadora estrella.

—¿Está tomándome el pelo, señorita Granger?

—No señor. Para nada.

Matthews se arrodilló frente al cadáver, y un olor putrefacto invadió sus fosas nasales. Definitivamente, no había nada parecido al cuero en el tufo que estaba percibiendo.

—Pues yo siento el mismo olor que con todos los cuerpos muertos. ¿Está segura de estar al cien por ciento? Parece que sufre de alucinaciones.

Hermione se puso de pie repentinamente, encarando a su jefe con una expresión de profunda seriedad. Nadie más que ella se atrevía a desafiar al señor Matthews de esa manera.

—Déjeme ser lo más clara posible con usted —dijo, enfatizando cada sílaba—. He estado trabajando para usted por más de seis años y nunca, jamás, le he fallado en mi cometido. Soy la única funcionaria en su departamento con un cien por ciento de desempeño y usted lo sabe. Las veces que ha desconfiado de mí, siempre ha salido perdiendo. Por favor —añadió Hermione, esta vez en un tono más amable—, no pierda esa confianza que me tiene. Le prometo que hallaré al culpable de esto, no importa quien sea.

Hermione no tenía forma de saber que, días más tarde, se arrepentiría de haber dicho esas últimas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Quiero hacer una pequeña puntualización. Según el canon, los aromas que siente Hermione al aspirar la Amortentia son pasto recién cortado, pergamino nuevo y uno desconocido, porque en el libro no se muestra (y descarto de frentón lo que se menciona en la película). En esta historia hice una pequeña alteración al canon, variando los aromas de Hermione para que calzaran con el argumento de este relato, e incluso podría pasar por un WI. Además, si hubiese pedido un cambio, es poco probable que me hubiesen tocado los aromas canon de Hermione.

Eso es todo.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.


	2. Pistas

**Parte II: Pistas**

Hermione y Samuel Matthews acababan de salir del inmueble, cuando un lince plateado apareció en medio de la calle y habló con la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Samuel. Ha ocurrido otro asesinato. En el centro de Londres, cerca del edificio del parlamento. La Oficina de Desinformación ya ha llegado a la escena y los Aurors están acordonando la zona. Lleva a la señorita Granger contigo. Asumo que está con usted.

El mensaje acabó en una voluta de humo plateado. El señor Matthews lucía imperturbable, pero Hermione sintió un pequeño nudo en su estómago. Hace dos minutos que había salido de la escena de un crimen y el Ministro ya la estaba ordenando que fuera a otra. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la incierta impresión que el nuevo asesinato guardaba cierta conexión con el que acababa de analizar.

—Vamos, señorita Granger. Tome mi mano.

La aludida agarró hizo lo que se le ordenó. Aunque esperaba sentirse incómoda durante una aparición conjunta, nada la preparó para acomodarse a la sensación de ser forzada a atravesar un tubo estrecho de goma. Segundos más tarde —aunque no le pareció de esa forma a Hermione—, estaba de pie en una zona abierta, extensa. Una pequeña distorsión en el aire le indicó que había un encantamiento funcionando alrededor, algo que fácilmente podía confundirse con la distorsión de la luz al atravesar aire caliente. Y en efecto, hacía mucho calor en Londres.

—¿Dónde está la víctima? —inquirió Hermione en su característico tono profesional, aunque por dentro no se sintiera tan así.

—Junto a la acera —le indicó uno de los Aurors encargados de mantener los encantamientos funcionando—. Sólo siga los flashes.

Hermione tenía que haber esperado una situación semejante. Ella tenía un mal precedente con la prensa mágica, sobre todo con el trabajo de la notoria Rita Skeeter. Haciendo una ligera mueca de desprecio, se acercó a la turba de buitres ansiosos por divulgar la nueva suculenta exclusiva. Tuvo que apartarlos a punta de varita para examinar el cuerpo como era debido.

No obstante, la misma sensación que tuvo en la anterior escena del crimen volvió a invadirla. ¿Estaría en lo cierto su jefe? ¿Estaría alucinando? Ninguno de los periodistas y camarógrafos podía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Había algo fuera de lugar en el ambiente. No se antojaba como la escena normal de un asesinato.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad?

Hermione se inclinó delante del cadáver. Aparte del típico tufo a carne en proceso de descomposición, sintió algo más. Poco importaba que el pobre sujeto estuviese cubierto de sangre o que le faltasen unas cuantas partes; ella estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos desmembrados. Lo que la tenía cavilando como condenada era el aroma que provenía de la víctima. Fingió que observaba unos detalles para no ganarse la reprimenda de su jefe.

—¿Alguna pista? —apremió el señor Matthews.

—¿Aparte que el cadáver no tiene algunos dedos, le falta un brazo y no tiene cabeza? Nada —respondió Hermione con el tono usual que empleaba en su trabajo, enmascarando sus rugientes sentimientos. Había algo conflictivo en el aroma que emanaba de la persona muerta: no tenía idea de si era una pista o un identificativo del asesino, pero se sentía ferozmente atraída por ese olor. Sonaba repulsivo, rayano en la necrofilia.

—¿No hay forma de identificar quién hizo esto, o por lo menos dilucidar quién es la persona tirada en el suelo?

—Ese es un problema —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y tratando de componerse—. Pero hay un paralelismo con el otro asesinato. Ninguna de las dos víctimas tenía su varita consigo. Todos en el departamento sabemos que la varita es como la identificación del mago, aparte de su herramienta más básica. Es única para cada persona. Y quienquiera que asesinó a esas personas lo sabe a la perfección. También se aseguró que un reconocimiento facial fuese imposible. Puede que los resultados sean brutales, pero el asesino es muy cauteloso con su modus operandi.

—Pero no tiene sentido —repuso el señor Matthews, mirando el cadáver con una expresión ligeramente desconcertada en su cara redonda—. Si un mago es el hombre que buscamos, ¿no le sería más simple acabar con su víctima con un maleficio asesino? ¿Para qué complicarse la vida con matar a lo muggle, si hay varios métodos mágicos para asesinar sin recurrir a tanta violencia?

Hermione se puso a pensar, ignorando las luces y los humos de múltiples colores que manaban de las cámaras de los reporteros. Sólo le hacían pensar en sus vergonzosas apariciones en "Corazón de Bruja". Recordó un libro que había leído hace poco del autor mágico de thrillers Casius Kempton, en el que un mago asesinaba a sus víctimas de formas poco ortodoxas para culpa a otro de los crímenes. ¿Podría ser esto algo similar?

—Puede que esa sea la idea —dijo, sacando al señor Matthews de su sopor—. Puede que un mago esté detrás de los asesinatos y los ejecute de esa forma para que nosotros creamos que un muggle los hizo. Detalles como la ausencia de las varitas y las mutilaciones, muy sistemáticas para ser el acto de un asesino desquiciado, delatan al autor como un mago.

_Y está ese olor_ añadió Hermione en su mente. No quería que su pista secreta fuese óbice para que le dieran unas semanas más de vacaciones. Si bien las necesitaba —para ponerse al día con su marido—, ya estaba metida en el caso y Hermione era una mujer tozuda. Desafío que tuviera por delante, no lo soltaba hasta haberlo superado.

—¿Sugiere que identifiquemos al asesino al estilo muggle?

—No —dijo Hermione, aunque lo había pensado en su momento, pero los métodos muggle para identificar cadáveres eran demorosos y tenían una probabilidad de error. Había métodos mágicos más efectivos, rápidos y precisos, pero no podían ser aplicados en la escena misma del crimen—. Señor Matthews. Ordene a sus Aurors llevar ambos cadáveres, el del Valle de Godric y éste al Ministerio. Allí sabremos quiénes son, y si dejaron alguna pista que podría conducirnos al asesino.

—¿Y usted qué hará mientras tanto?

—¿Yo? Seguiré mi intuición para atrapar al asesino.

—¿No necesita ayuda? Si quiere, podría asignarle a un Auror como medida de protección.

Hermione hizo un movimiento con la mano para negar el ofrecimiento de su jefe.

—Puedo defenderme sola —dijo, y salió de la zona acordonada, evaluando el siguiente paso. Pero el maldito olor no la dejaba en paz. Era simplemente extraño que un cadáver oliese a manzanilla, improbable, ilógico. ¿Sería algo que podría usar para acorralar al asesino? Hermione había aprendido a usar su razón y la fría lógica para solucionar problemas, pero el aroma apelaba a una parte de su cerebro que casi siempre se imponía a todo lo demás, inclusive su raciocinio.

Dos olores, dos asesinatos. Y los dos eran irresistibles para ella.

Hermione se frenó en seco.

Recordó sus propias palabras en una clase de Pociones, hace años atrás. También leyó que las fragancias derivadas de la exposición a la Amortentia podían permanecer en un solo lugar por días, incluso semanas, antes que se desvaneciera. ¿El asesino tal vez? Tal vez sí tuviera sentido seguir a su olfato para dar con el autor de los crímenes, pero aquello condujo a otra pregunta más terrible.

Si a ella le atraían tanto esos olores, ¿ella se sentiría atraída también por el asesino? Pero Hermione se sacudió la cabeza de semejante pensamientos. Si ocurría otro asesinato de similares características a los dos previos, se aseguraría de estar primera que nadie en la escena.

El último olor sería clave en la resolución del caso, o resultaría en una desagradable y dolorosa confusión.


	3. Culpables

**Parte III: Culpables**

Hermione tuvo que esperar tres días completos para que un nuevo asesinato tuviera lugar. Se había asegurado de ser la primera en llegar al lugar de los hechos gracias a un contacto en la Oficina de Aurors. Por fortuna, su mejor amigo trabajaba allí y se ofreció de buena manera a ayudarla.

Con los beneficios de la soledad, Hermione inspeccionó cada centímetro cuadrado del inmueble donde ocurrió el crimen. Se notaba a la legua que se trataba del mismo asesino, pues la forma en que la que el cadáver fue mutilado no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—No tiene varita, sus dedos y su cabeza no están —enumeraba Hermione para sí, tratando de hacer caso omiso del penetrante aroma a orégano que invadía la habitación. No tenía idea de por qué el olor le resultaba tan atractivo, si era un tufo tan común en gastronomía, e incluso ella lo usaba para sus comidas.

_Ahora entiendo por qué me gustan mis propios almuerzos_ se dijo mientras analizaba los cortes en el cuello y en los dedos.

Había mucha sangre alrededor del cuerpo, la cual todavía mostraba señales de estar fresca, pero la víctima ya debía llevar como media hora muerta. El asesino, si la teoría de Hermione era la correcta, ya podría estar en cualquier parte. Al menos ya sabía que el instrumento que usó el criminal para llevara a cabo su labor no era uno de los mejores. Hermione sabía que las armas con un filo muy agudo no dejaban mucha sangre, en contraposición a los cuchillos de cocina y las hachas. Sin embargo, por más que buscó, no encontró ningún arma blanca en la cercanía que tuviese signos de ser usada.

_No me sorprende, porque para un mago es muy fácil borrar evidencia_ se dijo Hermione mientras daba vueltas alrededor del cadáver. Para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en la casa, levantó su varita y ejecutó el encantamiento que servía para detectar la presencia de gente en un inmueble. Nada pasó.

Pero el olor imperante seguía desconcertando a Hermione.

_Orégano. ¿Por qué mierda huele a orégano?_

Revisó todas las estanterías y muebles en busca de algún envase que contuviera la susodicha especia. Halló dos recipientes pequeños de vidrio que despedían ese singular aroma, pero aquello no resolvió el enigma. Regresó hacia donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida del dueño de casa y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente, pero ni una pequeña ramita de orégano encontró. _Entonces, ¿por qué el cadáver apesta a eso?_

La teoría del periodo de latencia de la Amortentia volvió a resonar dentro de los amplios salones de su cerebro. Había muchos casos en los que un mago cualquiera permanecía un tiempo en un lugar determinado y el aroma persistía después de incluso una semana. ¿Podría usar aquello como evidencia? El lado racional de Hermione saltó a defender su territorio, argumentando que la noción era ridícula. No era lógico usar algo que sólo ella podía percibir como una pista para identificar al asesino.

Sin embargo, Hermione hizo la conexión de manera casi involuntaria.

Cuero. Manzanilla. Orégano.

—Ron —dijo Hermione en voz alta. Ni ella misma quería creer que su propio marido estuviera detrás de los tres asesinatos. Mientras trataba de hallar algún motivo que pudiese impulsar a Ron a cometer semejante barbarie, unos pasos se escucharon en la cocina.

—Esperaba verle aquí señorita Granger —dijo Samuel Matthews, quien caminaba lentamente. Por momentos, Hermione pensó que su jefe tenía alguna relación con el asesinato, pero su actitud no daba mucho pie a juicios.

—¿Cuándo llegó señor? —inquirió Hermione con una voz un poco más aguda de la usual.

—Acabo de entrar a la casa —respondió Matthews con simpleza—. Tal parece que llegó a la misma conclusión que yo.

—¿Perdón?

—Ronald Weasley es el responsable de los asesinatos.

Una cosa era que Hermione llegara a una conclusión desconcertante, pero otra completamente distinta era que alguien más le dijese lo mismo. De alguna manera, sonaba de una forma más definitiva, lapidaria.

—¿Y cómo lo supo? No estuvo observándome mientras yo inspeccionaba el lugar, ¿o me equivoco?

—Le diré algo, señorita Granger. Cometí un error de juicio al no confiar en su proceder. Tenía razón cuando me dijo que usted era la única con un cien por ciento de rendimiento…

—No ha respondido mi pregunta —interrumpió Hermione con poca educación—, señor —añadió para corregir su atrevimiento.

—Cuando me dijo que en el lugar del primer asesinato percibió un olor a cuero, lo dijo como si le causara cierto pudor reconocerlo. Curioso por su reacción, consulté su expediente y me encontré con algo muy peculiar. ¿Por casualidad, también siente predilección por la manzanilla y el orégano, entre otras cosas?

Hermione no podía hablar. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que el señor Matthews pudiera conocer semejante información?

—Me sorprende verla sorprendida —dijo Matthews con algo más de suavidad ante el desconcierto de su empleada—. Está todo en su expediente. El Departamento necesita tener un conocimiento cabal de todos los aspectos, por nimios que sean. Es por motivos de seguridad.

Hermione todavía seguía sin decir nada, por lo que Matthews siguió hablando.

—Cuando supe esto, más lo que vi en la escena del primer asesinato, lo asocié con la Amortentia y, de acuerdo con su expediente, todo apuntaba a su esposo. Después, todo fue un trámite burocrático. Sabía que usted iba a ir a la escena del crimen en cuanto supiera acerca del asesinato, así que esperamos y aprovechamos que el señor Weasley estuviera en su casa para allanarla.

Hermione no necesitó que su jefe siguiera. La cadena de acontecimientos era perfectamente entendible. Seguramente el señor Matthews vio lo que había hecho con las armas homicidas a través del efecto de encantamiento inverso, o Priori Incantatem. Lo que no entendía era por qué nunca sospechó de él. Tal vez porque era su marido, tan simple como eso.

—También comprobamos los registros de asistencia en su trabajo y vimos permisos para efectos de trámites en tiempos muy cercanos a las horas en las que ocurrieron los asesinatos. Lo lamento señorita Granger, supongo que esto debe ser duro para usted.

Lo era. Y mucho. No sabía que puñetera cosa pensar. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era comprobar que todo lo dicho por su jefe era cierto.

No obstante, después de varios viajes y consultas a diversos documentos, Hermione tuvo que admitir la verdad: Ron Weasley había asesinado a tres personas y de forma muy sangrienta. Y por mucho que él alegara su inocencia, que había sido reclutado de alguna forma para cargar con la culpa, la evidencia contradecía todas sus afirmaciones.

El juicio transcurrió entre gritos, intercambios de argumentos a favor y en contra del acusado y de muchas lágrimas por parte de Hermione. Al final, el Wizengamot halló culpable a Ronald Weasley y sentenciado a veinte años en Azkaban.

No hubo un adiós entre marido y mujer. Hermione no podía soportar la presencia de Ron cerca de ella. Pese a que ella lo amaba, y lo iba a seguir haciendo, ya no podía verlo de la misma forma. Le daba vergüenza, rabia y pena al mismo tiempo. Nada iba a ser igual después de lo que ocurrió.

**Epílogo**

—Está hecho —dijo el asesino profesional con aire de suficiencia—. Los tres políticos están muertos y Ronald Weasley fue acusado y condenado por los crímenes.

El lugar donde los dos hombres se habían reunido era oscuro y plagado de sombras. Ninguno de los dos podía identificarse mutuamente y lo único que veían eran siluetas raras. La elección de Ronald como el chivo expiatorio había sido completamente arbitraria. Podría haber sido cualquier persona, de cualquier parte.

—Vaya. Es un trabajo magistral. Debería pagarle un bono extra por su diligencia y pulcritud.

—No se moleste. Con lo que me entregó por adelantado puedo disfrutar de una vida plena. Ni hablar de lo que falta.

—Me aseguraré que los fondos sean transferidos a su cuenta personal en Gringotts. Con mi influencia, no serán rastreables hacia usted.

—Me alegro que nuestra alianza haya dado frutos. Bueno, es hora de irme. He completado mi trabajo, ahora es tiempo que haga el suyo. Hasta pronto.

El hombre vio como el asesino salía del cobertizo desierto, pensando en lo fáciles que serían las cosas de ese día en adelante. Aquellas tres personas estaban a favor de una ley que iba a permitir entregar ciertos detalles del mundo mágico a los muggles para favorecer una respuesta coordinada en contra de amenazas serias. Como él era un creyente a ultranza del dogma de la pureza de sangre, aquello constituía un serio problema para sus intereses. Con esos tres políticos muertos, la ley había chocado con un muro muy duro y grueso.

—El poder sólo lo pueden esgrimir las personas dispuestas a hacer sacrificios —se dijo un complacido Samuel Matthews antes de abandonar el cobertizo.


End file.
